The issue of barrel interchangeability was addressed in revolvers but led to a design that was so cumbersome [Dan Wesson design] that is no longer used. This design involved an entire barrel covering or shroud housing and neither the method nor the finished product was successful.
Another preexisting design is the Savage, a rifle design.
In the design of U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,797, headspace is achieved integral to a rifle barrel. Restated, the cartridge resides inside the barrel and is part of same. Therefore no consideration is given to a revolver, which requires the installation of a cylinder of a different caliber when a barrel of different caliber is placed on the gun.
To the extent that a .22 cal. barrel may be placed on the revolver frame while the frame continues to hold a .45 cal. cylinder, a most dangerous and possibly fatal situation would occur.
The present invention is directed to a revolver, wherein headspace is achieved differently and separately from the barrel [a cartridge is placed in the cylinder] and wherein that headspace is a function of caliber and varies per caliber/cylinder.
The system of the present invention links a unique barrel and cylinder relationship so that each may be exchanged with the other set on the same frame, and all being fit to differing headspace points within the single revolver frame. Each barrel and cylinder could be numbered to reduce confusion as to which cylinder corresponds with which barrel.
It is therefore desirable to provide for easy exchange of barrel length and caliber for an historic class of pistol using a minimum of parts or modification, and preserving the overall aesthetics of ie historic design.
It is further desirable to provide for easy exchange of barrel length and caliber for single action revolvers wherein different caliber and barrel length combinations are desirable and previously could only be obtained by purchasing a complete gun without the mentioned desirable features. The ability to switch barrel length and caliber gives the shooter ultimate flexibility while maintaining the classic look of the original design. See U.S. Pat. No. 158,957, Mason, William of Hartford, showing the class of fire arm (FIG. 1).